Statistics
Statistics (or stats) are representative of a character’s strength in certain combat qualities. These numbers are derived from the player's perception of their character based on the race, proficiencies, and raw talent of the character. Then these strengths are portrayed in these six statistics. This not only allows new players to pick up the rules easier, but it also allows them to create a character with the same strength as a player who knows all the rules. This is an enabling system; so, if you want to play a pixie barbarian, go ahead. A character starts at first level with 40 points that you invest into Statistics with a maximum of 15 in any given statistic. Each new level the character progresses they receive 3 additional points that they must spend in three different statistics. Back to Character Creation Normal Attack (NoA) This is a character’s ability to attack with a physical force. This could be anything from a sword swing, to an arrow’s piercing power, to the automatic assault rifle. This number shows not only how proficient you are with the weapon, but how much force is in each swing, and how many times you are able to swing in a round. This number determines how much damage you can deal with a normal damage type. Examples of characters with a high Normal Attack: A duel-wielding master of blades who is able to put a dozen cuts into an enemy before they can even react, and A Sniper who has such fantastic precision at taking out his mark in a single blow would have a high Normal Attack. Normal Defense (NoD) This is how well a character is either able to avoid or deflect wounds from a Normal Attack. This number shows off how much armor your wearing, or simply just how evasive you are of that ogre's club. This number determines how much damage you ignore from normal damage types. Examples of characters with a high Normal Defense: The juggernaut that simply saunters into battle unafraid of the goblins buzzing around him because he knows their little spears cannot touch him through his armor, and the alien being that sits comfortably behind his high-tech force field would have a high Normal Defense. Special Attack (SpA) This is a character’s ability to harness other forces. This is a wizard’s magic, a flame-thrower's licking flame, or a rogue’s poison. This number determines how much damage you can deal with a special damage type. Examples of characters with a high Special Attack: The dark priest that is able to rot flesh off his enemy's very bones, and the psychic toaster that could shred a person's mind to sunder and perfectly create toast at the same time would have a high Special Attack. Special Defense (SpD) This is a character's ability to shrug off the effects of special attacks. This could represent anything from a natural resistance, to evasion, to magical amulets that protect the player from the forces. This number determines how much damage you ignore from special damage types. Examples of characters with a high Special Defense: The ex-voodoo shaman is is aware of the magic's dark ways and uses various spells, enchantments, and amulets to protect him from these forces, and the half-ogre with his ancestral heritage being naturally resistant to magic would have a high Special Defense. Speed This is how fast a character is, and how quick they are to react when the need arises. This determines initiative and movement . Your character can move a number of squares equal to 3+(1 per 3 points of speed) each round with no penalty. Round down. Examples of characters with a high Speed: A roadrunner that is able to cross the desert in seconds in order to avoid the coyotes, and the parkour practicing thief that is very good at slipping by would have a high Speed. Health This represents how long your character lasts when the entire world is out to destroy you. Your character has a number of Hit Points (HP) equal to 10 + (4 × Health Statistic). Examples of characters with a high Health: The barbarians that run into battle with very little armor on and is still standing by the end with numerous nicks and bruises, and the dwarven bartender since he is as sturdy as the mountain he serves is ail under would both have a high Health. Variant Statistics Now the statistics listed above are part of the original Hodge ruleset created by Caleb Engelke, but there will be many more created by Game Masters in order to better fit the Hodge ruleset into their world. The Variant Statistics page is for those rules.